Fine Line Between Cars and Love
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: The LA car crew has two new members. But what happens when Johnny Tran comes back looking for Brian, though he's not there? Now what's going to happen read to find out and review!
1. We're Back With Friends

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

It wasn't a quiet night in LA. In fact it was around the time when street racers came out. There was a big crowd out. It was a few minutes later when a pack of cars came. The drivers of the cars where Dominic, Mia, Leon, Vince, and Letty. Along with their two new friends Raven and Cat.

Raven parked her blue Skyline car with silver flames on the side with "Boytoy" written in white and spinning rims. She flipped her waist length brown hair that had black blended in it over her shoulder as she looked around with her brown eyes. She wore tight/low black leather pants, with a black halter top. Black eye shadow graced her eyes.

Cat got out of her black Sunfire GT, with red flames on the sides but on the front it has a picture of a women with wings, horns on the head, with a halo, and a demon's tail carrying a small pitched fork. She pushed a lock of her shoulder length black hair behind her ear as she looked around at the cars. Cat wore tight/low black leather pants, with a blue corset top.

Vince came over to Cat. He was right behind her when Cat turned around.

"Boy you go near my butt, and I'll kick yours six ways from Sunday. Got it!?" Cat warned him with a death glare from her dark brown eyes.

Vince smirked as he picked up her light brown hand. "Trust me, I'd love if you showed me." Vince said as he kissed her hand. Cat whipped her hand on her pants then looked past Vince to Dominic. Vince had finally gotten over his crush on Mia, after Dom threatened to beat him up.

"Yo, Dom." She called to him.

"What's up." He said.

"Put me down as needing a new hand. I think my hand just got infected from Vince." Cat joked. Dom chuckled as he went back to talking to Letty and Mia.

Raven laughed as she came over to them. "Yeah Cat, you've could've gotten rabies from ol' Coyote." Raven joked as she playfully punched Vince on the shoulder. Cat smiled at Raven as Dominic went up to race.

Dominic still used the car that Brian had owed him. So within 20 seconds he won the race. He then drove back over to the group. "Come on let's go. No one has any cash left after I just got done with them." Dominic said. The whole group stared at him as Dominic waited for them.

"That guy always seems to amaze me." Raven said as she got in her car. Cat nodded at her as they all drove off. But no one seemed to notice the small group of guys that were watching them on motorcycles.

It was the next day. Everyone was at the shop. They were all on their brake. No one was really paying attention in the front, since they were all in the back. When a group of bikers came in.

"Hey, guys we have costumers." Letty informed them without looking up.

"Hey, we're on brake come back in a half hour!" Vince yelled out to them as he bit his sandwich. Mia glared at him.

"So isn't anyone going to get them?" Raven asked as she looked around.

"Alright then. There's only one way to do this like adults." Cat said. Everyone nodded as they hit their hands four times then played either paper, rock or scissors. All but Mia won.

She got up and went in front to take the orders. But stopped at the door way and turned around. "You know, how about best out of three?" She asked. Everyone pointed to the door.

"Go on, girl." Leon said as he took a sip of his beer. Mia glared at them then turned around. To see the costumers already had menus.

"Take your time and let me know when your ready." Mia told them as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

The customer put down the menu, and looked at her. "Yeah, I'll have your head on a silver platter." He said. Mia looked at him and she saw Johnny Tran and some of his gang.

"Oh shit!" Mia said as she ran in the back. And locked the door.

"Girl, you alright?" Dominic asked.

"Hell no, I got Tran out there!" Mia said as someone started to try to break down to the door. Everyone stood up.

"Mia, he's ya know dead." Letty said.

"Well, you go out there and tell him that. Cause this guy is very much alive!" Mia yelled.

"Come out or I burn the place down!" Everyone heard Tran yell.

"Uh Dom, guys is there you know another way outta here?" Cat and Raven asked him.

"Yeah, but they have the garage staked out." Dominic said as he looked out the window. Everyone ran over to he window to see it staked out with bikers with machine guns.

"Oh fuck! Man, when I came here this morning, getting killed wasn't on my to do list. And frankly, it still isn't!" Cat said.

"I so second that!" Raven said. Vince looked at Raven.

"Don't worry, Rave no one is going to you." Vince said.

"Gee that good for Raven, but what about the rest of us!" Letty and Leon said.

"Well, of course I'll protect Raven cause she's my baby sister and I'll protect Cat cause she's my girl." Vince said as he wrapped his arm around Cat's waist.

Cat removed his arm and glared at him. "Raven, if we live through this remind me to kick your brother's ass!" Cat said.

Raven nodded as Mia moved away from the door. "I shall say this once more, before we open fire. Come out!" Johnny said.

"Come on." Dominic said as he opened the door. All of them walked outside. "Tran, how are you doin?" He asked in a fake happy voice.

Johnny just glared at all of them, until he saw the two newest members, Raven and Cat, of the little car gang. He walked up to them.

"Well, I see some things have changed. Man, car street racers sure are getting pretty." Johnny said as he made Cat and Raven look at him.

Without a second thought Vince punched Johnny. "Stay the hell away from them!" Vince said. Johnny whipped the blood from his mouth then looked at Vince with an amused smirk.

Johnny then punched Vince to the floor and kicked him in the stomach three times. "VINCE!" Raven and Cat yelled as they tried run to Vince's side. But two of Johnny's men held them back.

"Look, we don't want any trouble man. So whatever you want just take it." Dominic said since he knew they were out numbered. Johnny smirked as he then turned around to Cat and Raven.

"And you're names are?" He asked them. But they both didn't say a word. "Alright we'll do this the hard way." Johnny took picked up his gun and aimed it at Vince's head.

"It's Raven/Cat." They both said at the same time. Johnny smirked.

"So why are you here?" Letty asked.

"For one reason! Where's that blond cop!?" Johnny demanded.

"We really don't know. He split after the day... Well you know already." Leon said.

"Well you better find him and bring him here or these three will be the next one in a body bag!" Johnny said as he pointed his gun at Raven then to Cat then at Letty. "Have a nice day." Johnny added as he took the money that was in the cash register.

Raven helped Vince up. While Cat got Vince his daily ice pack.

"So anyone know this blond cop is?" Raven asked.

"Well, I have heard of a blond ex-cop that loves to street race in Miami." Leon said.

"Then that's our man. Letty you up for the drive there and back?" Dominic asked.

"Can I go?" Raven asked.

"No you can't!" Vince said in a older brother voice. Raven glared at him.

"Sorry Rave, but even if your brother said yes. I drive solo. Cat if you could get me directions by tonight, I'll leave tomorrow morning." Letty said.

Cat nodded as she got on her laptop in the garage.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!!!


	2. Brian's Return

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

It was three days later when Letty got to Miami from how fast she was driving. Now how do I find Brian? Letty thought. Within five minutes she passed a sign that said, "Closed Road." But she saw a couple yards down a large crowd of people all with cars or motorcycles.

"That answers my question." She said as she parked her car. Letty got out to see Brian flirting with a girl. She put on a smirk as she found a store, so she grabbed her back pack and went in to change.

When she came back out she wore black leather pants, with an army tank top that had a black fishnet shirt over it. She walked over to Brian.

"Nice car." Letty said. Brian's suddenly turned to see Letty checking out his Spider. (A/N: In this story, Roman and Brian kept the cars that the policemen gave them.)

"Letty?" He said shocked.

"No, hologram life like isn't it." Letty said while rolling her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"I can't tell you. At least not here. But you have to come back with me." Letty informed him.

"Wait, I did what Dominic wanted me to do... I left. So you can either tell why you guys want me to come back or leave." Brian said.

"Because Johnny Tran isn't dead. And it's either you come back or I and two of my friends end up in body bags! So could you really live with that on your shoulders?" Letty asked.

Roman came up to them. "What's goin on here?" He asked them.

"Rome, this is Letty. Letty, Roman Pierce." Brian said.

"Hey." Letty said to Rom, he only nodded then glared at Brian.

"So will you come back to LA?" Letty asked. Brian just stayed quiet.

"Why would he want to go back to LA?" Rome asked.

"I'll tell you later." Brian answered. "But are you sure Tran is back?"

"Man, he's breathing, has a pulse and is holding a freakin gun. What more do you want as proof?" Letty said in an annoyed voice. Brian nodded at her.

"Come on then." Brian said as he got in his car.

"Where are we goin?" Rome asked as he walked back to his car.

"Boathouse. Letty follow me, that is if you can keep up." Brian said with a smirk.

Letty smirked as she drove up to him after she got into her car. "Is that a challenge little boy?" She asked him with a smirk.

"You bet it is." Brian said as they all took off.

Man, that guy is always getting in trouble over a female! Roman thought.

It was around two am. Letty was sleeping in Brian's room so he had the couch. Though he was telling Rome about what happened in LA. "So this Tran guy that you thought was dead isn't dead?" Rome asked.

"Yeah, that's it man. I don't expect you to come if you don't want to." Brian told Rome.

Rome only laughed. "Cuz, it's gotten so boring around here since that big scramble. So it's about time something happened. Not to mention I guess I could use a change of scenery." Roman said in a some what sad voice at the last sentence.

"Sorry man." Brian said as he knew what tomorrow was.

"It's alright, cuz." Rome said as he left the room. Brian looked at his friend before going to sleep on the couch.

Roman walked into his room and over to his dresser. He took out small picture. It had him and a women in it. The both of them where smiling. God, I'm so sorry I let you down. Roman thought, because tomorrow would've been his ex-girlfriend's and his anniversary. Roman put the picture back and went to bed. Because the next day they would drive for three days straight.

Since they raced half the way back to LA, it took two days. They had just arrived at Dom's house. Letty turned to Brian. "You might wanna stay here, until we get Vince to not kill you." Letty said.

"Hey, he still wants me dead, that's his problem, but I'm goin in." Brian said. Letty rolled her eyes as they walked in.

They heard mostly everyone out back having a barbeque. So they walked out back. "Hey, guys look who I found street racing." Letty said as she used her thumb to point at Brian.

"Well, if it isn't the blond cop!" Dominic said as Mia had to hold on to his arm so Dom wouldn't kill him.

"I'm not a cop any more, Dominic." Brian said as he looked Dominic in the eyes.

"Is that true, blonde isn't a cop any more?" Dominic asked Roman.

"If he was a cop, you can be sure as hell that I wouldn't be hanging around him." Rome said as he shook hands with Leon.

Just then everyone heard three cars pull up. "And that would be Vince along with his sister, and sister's friend." Mia said.

Vince came through the door with Cat and Raven.

Raven wore a gray t-shirt that had the word "Army" and jeans.

While Cat wore black pants with a red corset tube top and a black duster. After losing a bet with Raven she had to have red highlight's put in, but she likes them now.

Vince took one look at Brian before Leon and Raven had to hold him back. "Vince, calm down man! Remember your anger classes. Count back from ten!" Raven said.

"Like hell I'm doin that shit now!" Vince said. He tried to get out of his sister's and Leon's grip.

Cat could only stare at Roman, and he stared back at her. "Roman." She whispered.

"Vince, unless you want Letty, Raven and Cat to be six feet under cool it!" Dominic ordered. Vince calmed down after hearing it.

Raven then got a good look at Brain. Then she glared at her friends, except for Cat. "You guys never told me he was Brian O'Connor!" Raven said.

"Why what's it matter to you?" Vince asked.

"Long time no see Rave." Brian said with a small smile.

"Hey." Raven said as she then turned to her brother.

"How do you know this punk?" Vince demanded.

"I was her boyfriend in high school." Brian said.

"Well, middle school through high school." Raven corrected him.

Vince then turned to Cat. "Then I suppose you went out with his friend over there?" Vince asked Cat. Cat looked at him.

"Do you want the truth?" Cat asked him. Vince just stared at her.

"I don't believe this!" Vince said as he punched the wall.

"Hey, you want to punch and put dents in walls, go home. Cause you aren't doing that here!" Mia said. Dominic looked at her.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." Dominic said to his sister.

"Ya think?" Mia said with a smile.

It was two hours later until everyone was done eating. Cat was out in front by her car. When Roman came up to her.

"How you doin Cat?" He asked her. Cat looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Roman." She said as she then looked away from him.

"Cat please just hear me out." Roman said.

"No, because last time I did. You lied to me, and then ended up going to jail." Cat said as she glared at him.

"Cat, I swear I've changed." Rome said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have, whatever." Cat replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Cat, that would've been my last deal, I swear it." Roman tried to explain.

"No, you promised me that you'd stop stealing cars long before you got caught, Rome!" Cat almost yelled.

"It was Brian's fault, he should've warned me!" Rome said.

Cat started to walk past him. "No Rome. You need to get the hell off of your guilt trip of Brian and take responsibility for your own actions. Brian O'Connor isn't the one to blame it's only you, Roman Pierce!" Cat informed him.

"God, would people please stop saying that! I get it already!" Roman almost yelled.

"Really, because I don't think you got it yet." Cat told him as she went inside.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!!!


	3. Moving In

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

Everyone started to watch a movie when Brian sat down next to Raven.

"So how are you Rave?" Brian asked her.

"I'm fine. And you?" Raven replied.

"Pretty good. So how long have you been here?" He questioned.

"Since Vince hurt his arm and got shot." Raven told him. Brian nodded.

"How's Cat doin, I mean since she and Rome broke up?" He asked.

"I really don't know. Cat doesn't like to show her emotions and it's one very rare sight if she does brake down in front of someone. But as far as I know, Rome was the only one she really cried over." Raven said.

Vince then came into the room to see the two of them. So he sat in-between them. "Vince what is your problem?" Raven asked him.

"You're not to hang around this punk!" Vince said in his older brother voice.

"Bro, I can hang around who ever the hell I want!" Raven said.

"Yeah, anyone you want except for him!" Vince said.

Raven glared at her older brother until she got an idea. Raven got up and walked over to Brian who was in another chair now. She knew that her brother was watching her. So Raven sat down in Brian's lap and kissed him on the lips. Vince could only glare at Brain. When Raven pulled back and leaned on Brian. Brain wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and she moved closer to him.

"So, Bri do you have a place to stay yet?" Raven asked him.

"Rave don't you dare!" Vince said.

"No Rave we don't." Brian answered her.

"Then do you guys wanna stay with Cat and me?" Raven asked. Brian grinned at her.

"Sure. It'll be great catching up on old times." Brian said. Raven then got up and went to find Cat and Roman.

She found Roman sitting on the front steps looking at the picture of him and Cat. Raven sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was so stupid, I just let her go like that." Rome said without looking up.

"Don't worry, Rome. Cat will come around sometime. She really does love you. But she's still hurt that you lied to her like you did." Raven said.

Rome nodded. "I know, but still she was the one and only thing in my life that made sense."

"Don't worry, Cat may be very stubborn, but she does love you still. She may not want to admit it, but just give her time. She will come around." Rave said.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!!!


	4. Willow

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

****

bold thoughts

"what people say"

Raven set off to find Cat. She found her on the back yard sitting at the table. Raven waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Earth to Cat. Come in Cat." Raven said. Cat shot a death glare at her.

"Shove it Raven." Cat snapped. Raven sat down next to her.

"Someone's a little testy." She mocked. Cat sighed.

"Sorry. I'm still just trying to figure out just what I feel for Roman." Cat said. Raven nodded. "That and Tran now coming back from the "dead." It's just too much ya know."

Raven nodded. "Cat, I know your not going to take my advice, but just listen to me. Rome does love you. I know you still love him. You always have and always will. Just listen to yourself." Raven said.

Cat looked at her. "How can there be love if there is no trust? There's has to be these building blocks leading up to love. And the first one starts with trust. When Roman broke that one block, the whole thing shattered before our eyes."

Raven nodded at her best friend. All of the nights she had been up trying to get Cat to stop crying, came back to mind. "He really did hurt you. I know this, but maybe you should give him another chance. You know I'm good at reading people and I know he's changed since he lost you."

Cat whipped her eyes from the tears in her eyes. "Cat, they say everyone has their dead end to pick up the broken pieces of their life. Well, I think you leaving was Roman's dead end." Raven tried to explain.

"Rave, I asked him to promise me that he'd stop stealing. He told me he would, but a few weeks later he's jail for stealing. I told him that if he was lying to me, I'd leave. So I did. And to tell you the truth, I don't know if I will ever see him as my loving boyfriend again. I just don't know. Trust is a hard thing to rebuild." Cat said before going inside.

Raven ran a hand through her hair. **Good thing I didn't tell her they were staying with us tonight**. She thought.

It was later that night went they left. Dominic and Brian followed Raven and Cat. When they parked in front of a house. Vince got out of his car and glared at them.

"Got a problem?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah, you!" Vince replied. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You really need to get a new person to be pissed at." Brian stated. Raven had to hold her breath so she didn't laugh. Cat just rolled her eyes and opened the door and went inside. With the rest of them.

A woman with blond hair and blues came up to them. "Hi Vince, Cat, Raven. And um, you two are?" Alex asked Brian and Roman.

"Brian and Roman." Brian answered. Alex nodded at them.

"It is nice to meet you. And Cat, she's still up. She'll only listen to you and your friends." Alex said.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." Cat told her. **That girl is getting to be too much like me.** Cat thought.

"Ok, I'll see you all later." Alex said as she got her coat and left.

Cat went upstairs and Vince went into the kitchen to get a beer.

"So um, what just happened?" Brian and Rome asked.

"Cat went upstairs, Vince went to get a beer." Raven told him. "Rome, your room is down that hall and first door on the right. Brian your room same hallway, but first door on the left." Roman nodded and left the room.

Brian smiled at Raven. "And your room is?" He asked.

"Right across from Vince's." Raven said with a small smile. "And the bathroom is right down the hall from your rooms. Just so you won't "accidentally" find my room."

"And when have I ever done that?" Brian asked her.

"Oh, remember senor week. First and second night." Raven said.

"Right." Brian said as he moved closer to her.

"Night Bri. And I'll see you in the morning." Raven said before going upstairs. Brain looked after her and shook his head.

"I suggest you get your thoughts off of my sister!" Vince said from the doorway.

"Whatever man." Brian said before going to his room.

Cat was talking to a little girl that looked kinda like her. Her shoulder length black hair that was in a low pony tail. Cat had just read her a story.

"Mommy, can I please stay up longer?" The little girl known as Willow asked.

"You want to stay up longer?" Cat said in a baby tone.

"Please, pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top." Willow begged. She even put on her best puppy dog eyes.

Cat laughed kissed her head. "Goodnight, Willow." Cat said as she pulled Willow's black comforter up to her chin.

"But, Mommy." Willow said. Cat gave her an annoyed look. So she stopped. "Fine, night Mama."

Cat turned off the light and closed the door, before going to her room. She got ready for bed. She opened her night stand's cabinet and pulled out a picture of her and Rome. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at it.

__

Flash Back:

It was almost five years ago. Cat had come home from the doctor's office. She had just walked out of her car to see Rome just getting home as well.

"Hey, I thought you were already home." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Ditto." Cat said as she sat on the couch. Rome sat down next to her.

Cat turned on the TV and leaned on Rome as he put his arm around her. To see the news, it was about the recent many cars that had been stolen. She noticed Roman was now a little jumpy.

"Oh God, Rome. Your in that aren't you!?" She demanded. Roman sighed, but he couldn't answer her. "Well, it does explain why you've barely been here the past week."

Cat started to move away from him, when he stopped her. "Cat, you're right and I'm sorry." He told Cat. She sighed as she looked up at him.

"Please just promise me you'll stop." She said. Roman nodded a "yes" as his reply. "I mean it Rome, if you're lying to me, I will leave."

"I promise I'll stop, you are too important to me to lose." Roman told her. Cat sighed and put her head back on his shoulder.

End Flash Back

**Why did you have to lie to me, Rome?** Cat thought as a tear went down her face.

__

Flash Back:

Cat was at the doctor's office, she was just getting ready to leave when the doctor came back in. Her name was Dr. Thomas.

"Now, we just need to schedule your next appointment." _She said as she looked down at Cat's file._

"Wait, next appointment? What for?" Cat asked confused. Dr. Thomas looked up at her.

"Because your pregnant." Dr. Thomas said as she looked at her.

Cat was shocked. "I... I'm what?" She asked.

Dr. Thomas looked at her. "You're pregnant congratulations. Oh, didn't you know?" She asked Cat. Cat shook her head then left after she made her next appointment.

Cat had just gotten home. "Rome." She called through their apartment. But there was no answer. **Where is he? **She thought.

Cat turned on the TV. To see the police arresting all of the people who stole cars and sold the parts illegally. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Roman being put in a police car. So she did what she said she would do. She packed her stuff and left.

End Flash Back

Cat started to cry again, she fell asleep crying. So the next thing she knew, Willow was shaking her slightly. Cat looked at the clock it was only 5 am. She then looked at Willow.

"What's the matter Will?" Cat asked as she sat up. Willow had her stuffed bunny in her arms. Willow named it BB which stood for Blue Bunny.

"BB is scared of thunder." She said. Cat chuckled as thunder sounded. Willow jumped into her mother's arms. Cat rubbed her back.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's only a little thunder." Cat said. Willow looked up at her.

"Can I stay in here with you, Mama?" Willow asked. Cat answered by putting her under the covers and kissed her on the head. "Night mama." She murmured before going back to sleep.

Cat looked at her daughter, and thought of how much Willow was like Rome. Cat kissed her on the head one more time. "I love you, baby." She whispered before going back to sleep.

It was the next day around 10 when Cat woke up. She saw Willow was watching TV. "Mornin Mama." Willow said with a grin. Cat kissed her head.

"Mornin, Kid. Did you eat?" She replied as she then went into her bathroom.

"Yeah, a guy named Brian made me pancakes. While V glared at him for some reason." Willow said.

"So you are full now?" Cat asked her from the bathroom.

"Yes, Mama." She replied. When Cat came out there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Raven.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Vince and I are going to the store for food, Brian went to Dom's and Rome is still sleeping. You gonna be alright with that?" Raven asked her. Cat nodded.

"Hi, Rave." Willow said.

"Hey, Will." Raven replied then left. Cat then shut the door and stepped outside her door. "Cat, you have to tell him. Roman isn't stupid, he's going to figure you that Willow is his daughter."

"Though he was stupid enough to lie to me." Cat whispered.

"Don't change the subject." Raven said. Cat sighed.

"I know, but it hurts." Cat said. Raven hugged her.

"Cat, I'm not saying this to be mean or anything. But it's not fair to Willow that she has to live without a Father, but at the same time it's not fair to you for how he hurt you. I hate to say it, but it's also not fair to him, to not know he has had a child for almost five years." Raven explained.

Cat sighed and ran her hand through her black and red hair. "Why do you always have to be right?" Cat asked her. Raven put a hand on her shoulder before going back down stairs.

Her door opened and Willow tugged on her pant leg. So Cat looked down at her. "Yeah, Will." Cat said.

Willow put on a small smile. "I'm hungry." She said.

"But you just said you weren't hungry. Never mind." Cat said as they went downstairs. **I will never ever understand where you and your Father put it all**. Cat thought with a small laugh.

Cat made Willow more pancakes. And sat next to her and drank her coffee. She wondered on how she was going to have to tell Roman. When Roman came into the kitchen, thankfully dressed. "Um, hi." He said with a little confusion in his voice when he saw Willow.

Willow gave a slight wave then kept on eating. Cat sighed as she knew what she had to do. "Uh, Rome I need to talk to you." Cat told him. They walked out into the hallway.

"I've been needing to talk to you as well. But first who's the kid?" Roman asked her. Cat sighed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Roman, she's your daughter." Cat told him.

"She's my daughter." Roman said shocked.

"Yeah, when you went to jail, I had just come back from the doctor's. She told me that I was pregnant. But when I went home you weren't there, and I saw the news. So I did what I said I was going to do. I left." Cat said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked.

"Didn't think a full time thief would want a kid to take care of." Cat then lied. Roman shook his head.

"Come on Cat. You aren't one to lie. So don't start now." Roman told her. Cat sighed again.

"Alright, I was afraid you would hurt her the same why you hurt me." Cat said before leaving the room.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!!


	5. A Kiss Closer To Being Forgiven

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

****

bold thoughts

"what people say"

The only thing Roman was able to do was think about the possible future he could've had. One with him, Cat and their daughter Willow. But no, he just had to have been an ass and lied to her. Roman shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

Willow wasn't in the room any more, though Cat was. "So uh, where is she?" Roman asked.

"She went back upstairs to finish watching cartoons." Cat replied. Roman nodded. "She knows who you are, Roman. Willow has seen some pictures of you." Cat added.

"So you wouldn't mind if I got to know her?" Roman asked. Cat shook her head "no".

"You have every right to get to know her. And frankly she's kinda excited." Cat told him as she pushed a lock of dyed red hair behind her ear.

Rome sat in front of her. "I think we need to talk first." He told her. Cat shook her head.

"There's nothing more to talk about." Cat said in a strained voice. She looked down at her coffee, just to try not to look at him.

"Cat, I still love you. And I know you still love me." Roman said as she stood up and started to walk away from him. Roman stood up and caught her arm.

When Cat turned back around to look at him, Roman saw the tears that were in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. Cat tried to pushed away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "Just leave me alone." She cried as she started to cry onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." He said as he rubbed her back.

It was about five minutes later when Cat stopped crying. Roman looked down at her. He put his knuckle under her chin, so she'd look up at him. Roman leaned down and kissed

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!!


	6. Another Secret

A/N: I don't own a thing. Except for Cat. And Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Raven.

****

bold thoughts

"what people say"

Willow came back into the kitchen to see Cat and Roman kissing. She smiled and jumped up and down, but they didn't seem to notice her. That's when she got annoyed. She heard the front door open and close. Brian and Raven were back.

"So where's Vince, I thought he went with you?" Brian asked her.

"He went to the air port." She replied. Willow ran up to them with an annoyed look. Damn, when she does that she looks like Cat. Both Brian and Raven thought.

"What's wrong, kid?" Brain asked.

"I wanted Mama and Daddy to get back together and all, but..." Willow said.

"But what?" The two adults asked.

"Make them stop trying to suck one another's heads off. It's gross." Willow whined making a grossed out face.

Brian and Raven looked at one another then ran to the kitchen. They saw Roman and Cat stop kissing. "Well, I can see you two had some fun?" Raven said with a smirk.

Cat looked down at Willow. "So are you two back together now?" Willow asked. Roman picked her up.

"We don't really know yet, Will." Roman said.

Raven walked out of the room, when she heard her cell phone ring. "Yeah, Vince?"

"James and me are on our way back. Question is did you tell him?"

"No, not yet. It's just Cat and Roman...You and Mia-" Raven started.

"Rave, I told you I don't like Mia any more." Vince said.

"Please, bro, I know you. You using the whole 'I have a crush on Cat' to get to Mia." Raven said.

"Smart ass!" Vince said.

"Hey, no swearing around my son! Speaking of my son, put him on the phone." Raven said as she sat on the couch.

"Hi, Mommy." A kid said.

"Hey, how was your stay with Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

"It was fun! Grandpa took me fishing, but Grandma wouldn't let me play in the mud!" He replied.

"James, you know you aren't aloud to play in the mud!" Raven said.

He started to laugh. "I'm just jokin Mommy. Don't have a cow. But I heard Will's dad was there."

"Did Vince tell you that?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put our uncle on the phone." Raven said in an overly sweet voice.

James handed the phone to Vince. "She's mad about somethin." He told him.

"Yeah, sis." Vince said.

"Please tell me you didn't tell James about-"

"No. But you had better tell blond boy by the time we get there." Vince told her then hung up.

Raven walked up to Brian. She pulled him out of the kitchen. "Wow, Rave what's the matter?" He asked her.

Raven turned to him and took a deep breath. "Don't interrupt me, cause I'm only saying this once. When we broke up, I found out two weeks later that I was pregnant. I kept the baby. He's now six years old. He's a really good kid. For the past month he's been with his grandparents. But Vince just picked him up at the air port... So he's on his way here. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry that I didn't tell you." Raven said. Brian just stared at her, unable to say anything. "Um, his name is James. Your middle name."

Brian collapsed. Raven looked down at him. Cat and Roman, plus Willow ran to them. "What happened to him?" Cat asked her.

"Um, I told him about his son." Raven said.

Roman sighed. "What is it with you women, and not telling us you are pregnant?" Roman muttered. Cat and Raven glared at him.

"Brian, couch...now." Cat told him.

"Why do I have to?" He asked.

"Cause you're the one with muscles." They both said.

Roman bet down and picked Brian up fireman style. "Man, you need to lay off of those burgers!" Roman declared.

Raven leaned over to Cat. "Now I know why you like him. He does have a nice ass!" Raven whispered to her.

Cat looked at her. "Uh duh!" She replied.

Willow tugged on Raven's pants. "Ravey?" Willow said.

"Yeah, Will?"

"What happened to Brian?" She asked.

"He kinda passed out." Raven said as she frowned.

Cat started to laugh. Raven glared at her. "I'm sorry. It's just kinda funny, you told him about James in less than 20 seconds. And he just kinda falls." Cat laughed. Willow sat on Brian's chest.

"When's he gonna wake up?" Willow asked. She started to poke his nose. "Time to wake up."

"Think I should go get some of the smelling salt we use on Vince?" Raven asked.

"No, Willow is a good alarm clock. 5...4...3...2...1." Cat said.

"I said WAKE UP!" Willow screamed in Brian's face.

Brian shot up, making Willow fall on his legs. Cat, Raven and Rome laughed at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out after I told you-" Raven started to tell him.

"That I remember." Brian said. Willow glared up at Brian making him laugh.

"Yeah, so if you are done with your lil conversation... You got any food up in here... We hungry." Roman said. Willow's head snapped up at the mention of food.

"I'm hungry too!" She said now jumping around Cat.

"We're gonna run outta food, with the two of them here!" Raven said.

"Alright, lets get them some food-" Cat started to say.

"Finally." Willow said.

"As soon as James and Vince get back." Cat finished. Willow's smile fell.

"B,but. I hungry." Willow wined. Willow turned to Brian and Roman. "Daddy talk some sense into her!" Willow hugged his leg.

"Does she always do this?" Brian asked. Cat nodded at him.

"You should've seen it when she was little." Raven said.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked it so far. Please this is my first Fast and the Furious story so please be nice. And remember to REVIEW!


End file.
